This invention relates to a register apparatus for use in super-markets or the like.
The conventional register apparatus receives sequentially the input of a commodity price through the operation of keys and then the input of an amount of money received from customers through the operation of the same keys thereby to calculate the change. However, in this case there are instances where the amount of money received is entered after the denomination of notes received from a customer is erroneously identified, so that the customer is inconvenienced by a mistaken pay out of change, or losses are incurred by dispersement of extra change.